


Diner Fries and Double Majors

by upset_and_confused



Series: Police and Protesters or How Harry Met Albert [2]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Boys In Love, Dale Being Lowkey Genderfluid Is My Jam, Denise Is Such A Gift, First Dates, Kissing, M/M, One Day Hawk Will Stop, boys in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Pepper spraying a protester doesn't normally lead to a kiss. Pepper spraying a protester sure as hell doesn't normally lead to a date. But here Harry is, flannel clad and terrified, Albert on the other hand is totally calm about all of this, going on a date with an annoyingly cute and stupidly wholesome police officer is totally normal for him.





	1. Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> This took too long! But hi, so this is a real honest to god series with a multi chapter fic? When did that happen? I hope you all enjoy it and enjoy all the things to come. Because there are going to be more...

Harry glared at his reflection, specifically his hair. It was chaos, it had grown up as opposed to out since he had been little and the longer he looked at it the more convinced he was it looked bad.

“He likes your hair.”

Harry jumped and looked down at his phone, he had called Dale and put him on speaker phone as he had gone about his morning. He hadn’t known the younger man long but they had become surprisingly fast friends.

“How did you know I was working on it?” Harry asked, reaching for his razor and wetting it before rubbing shaving cream over the dusting of bristles on his cheeks and chin.

“Albert likes your hair.” Harry grinned, Dale often danced around answering questions pertaining to himself but he was always happy to talk about Albert.  “He complained about it specifically to me when he came back from the police station the other night.” A blush colored Harry’s cheeks as he recalled kissing Albert just a couple of nights ago and yes he did remember a certain interest shown in his hair.

“Well he’s in luck because it’s being especially uncooperative today, maybe it knows I have a date.” He splashed his face with water and ran a towel over it as he headed into his bedroom, carrying the phone close to his mouth as he went. He heard Dale chuckle on the other end and smiled as he opened his closet.

“Harry?” Dale must have sensed the look of horror on Harry’s face because there was clear worry in his voice.

“Dale, I own nothing but flannel.”

***

Albert was knocking back an energy drink as pulling a cigarette out when his phone vibrated, with a grunt of frustration he finished off the drink and tossed it into recycling bin. He shoved the cigarette into his mouth as he pulled out his phone and bit back a grin.

_ Everyone at work is trying to guess where you’re taking me for our date and Hawk has apparently convinced Andy you’re taking me to a gay sex club. _

Albert still hadn’t decided if he liked Hawk or not. 

_ Tell Hawk he’s entirely too interested in your sex life. _

Albert had decided on where they were going. The plan, Dale’s plan anyway, had been for them to go on a date the day after they met. Dale hadn’t accounted for Albert to put in extra time at the body farm on campus to rack up some extra credit, nor had he expected Harry to work two sixteen hour shifts in a row and spend the day after sleeping straight through to the next morning. Four days later here they were, Albert had only one class early in the day today and Harry had a short shift. Albert lit his cigarette and tucked his hands into his pockets as he headed toward the dorm room. He was going to change, white button down, tie, slacks, the jeans and sweater he was wearing would probably be just fine for a date but he liked the idea of being the best looking guy in the restaurant.

_ Well, _ he thought as his brain supplied him with an image of Harry, rain glittering in his curls, lips red from being kissed, and eyes blown wide with shock,  _ maybe the second best. _

Dale was sitting on his bed reading a massive book and taking notes on his laptop when Albert walked in. The smile he gave him was entirely too excited.

“Big date tonight.” He announced, like Albert wasn’t aware. He pushed his work aside and leaned against the board on the side of his bed. “Are you excited?”

“I’m positively quivering.” Albert deadpanned, tugging his shirt off and toeing off his shoes as he opened his closet. “Dale, you watching me change is unnerving and I know I’ve said that before.” He felt the eyes on the back of his head leave him and glanced over his shoulder to see Dale attempting to absorb himself in his homework again. Albert rolled his eyes as he took off his pants and dug out his slacks, they were on the tight side, ‘slim fitting’, the tag had said. Albert liked them because they did wonders for his ass. He was tying his tie when he felt Cooper’s laser eyes find him again and heard a soft noise from his roommate’s bunk.

“I look excellent, I know, stop looking at me like you’re going to burst into tears, my life is not your Jane Austen novel.” He tried very hard to look annoyed as Dale climbed down from his bed and deftly tied his tie before stepping back and looking him over. Albert couldn’t stop himself, 

“Well?”

“Oh, Albert…” Dale sighed and had his arms wrapped around his friend before Albert could wiggle away.

“No, no, off, you’ll wrinkle the shirt.” Albert pushed him away and stood to look at himself in the mirror, he pushed a hand through his hair and frowned at his reflection. Dale’s face moved in to settle next to his, an arm resting on his shoulder as the eyes looked critically over Albert’s reflected face.

“You look excellent, honestly, but… I could touch up your eyes a bit… if you wanted.”

Albert felt himself blush and looked at Dale in the mirror. Dale was good with makeup. His first semester he had roomed with Denise who had been Dennis at the time and Dale had learned with her everything there was to know about creating the perfect human face. Albert flexed his hands and finally sighed.

“Just… a little.”


	2. The Way You Look On That Bike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I may regret how I chose to break this up a little but it's way too late to change anything so we're all just going to deal with it being this way.

“You’re walking a rut in the bullpen.” Hawk said as Harry walked past his desk yet again, “Trying to get your steps in?”

Harry took another pass before the words registered and he looked over at Hawk, his eyes glassy with nervousness. “What?”

Hawk rolled his eyes and turned around in his chair, “You look just fine, Harry.”

“You look real nice, Harry!” Andy chimed in, he had been extremely supportive of the relationship, his continued attempts to make up for pepper spraying Albert when they first met.

Harry managed a bashful smile and smoothed down his shirt, flannel, Dale had assured him that Albert would like it. He looked further down to his black jeans, he did look alright. The roar of a motorcycle outside had his heart in his throat, he brushed his shirt down again and forced himself not to walk too fast to the door. He nearly lost his feet when a hand reached to grab his belt. “Hawk, what the hell?” He demanded but the other man shook his head.

“Make him come to you, a man who runs to love may as well not even have it.”

Harry just stared at him, too confused to argue.

“My girlfriend posted that on her pintrest board and I told her it was nonsense.”

***

Albert was tapping his foot sharply on the ground as the woman behind the desk looked over officer records. “I am asking to see Officer Harry S. Truman. H-A-R-R-Y. S as in the nineteenth letter of the alphabet. T-R-U-M-A-N.”

The woman behind the desk looked up at him with the same look most people gave him after he had snapped off at them about one thing or another. Whatever she was going to retort was cut short by a voice over a speaker on her desk.

“Lucy?”

Albert leaned over the desk “Harry, please tell your half-baked gatekeeper that I’m here to see you and that you are, in fact working.”

He gave the woman, Lucy, a flat look as she leaned in “Harry I think you can do better.”

“You can let him in, Lucy.” He heard Harry say sheepishly.

Albert gave Lucy his most sarcastic grin as he headed back to the door and she stuck her tongue out at him as she buzzed him in. He pushed open the door, brushing his hands off as he stepped through he looked up, expecting a maze of cubicles that he would have to look through for Harry but instead he all but ran into the officer in question.

He looked at the man,his hair, an utterly and completely not adorable mess as always, his cheeks slightly flushed, the flannel (oh god flannel) shirt unbuttoned enough to let a dusting of chest hair show, the jeans cut to show off his hips and thighs and… Boots. Big clunky things. Hiking things. They fit the outfit, they fit _Harry_ , so damn perfectly. Not that it stopped Albert from hating them. He took a breath to steady himself before crossing his arms over his chest and looking up at Harry’s freshly shaved face. “Are we going to be going on a lesbian honeymoon?”

***

Albert walked through the door and Harry’s breath instantly disappeared, he looked… gorgeous, no other word for it. The riding jacket, unzipped and framing his lilac button down and black tie, the pants clung to his surprisingly sculpted thighs. His face though, Harry hadn’t really seen him in person when he wasn’t drenched in pepper spray and his eyes… Harry was ready to fall over just looking at them.

He came back to himself slightly when Albert asked the question, if he hadn’t been surprised into a laugh he would have heard the rest of the officers noises of dissent behind him. Albert rolled his gorgeous eyes in a way that could only be described as fond and Harry leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Ready to go?”

“Painfully, ready.” He said, reaching to lace their fingers together and looking around the bullpen with only barely disguised distaste.

“Have him home by ten, Albert!” Hawk called and Harry blushed as Albert turned fluidly, not even pausing in walking to flip Hawk off over Harry’s shoulder. The bark of laughter from the other man made Harry smile as Albert turned back around and they exited the bull pen.

“Yeah, you and Hawk’ll get along just fine.” Harry smiled at him and Albert forced down a light flap of butterflies in his stomach.

“Who says I’m planning on befriending your station of simpletons, sheriff.” Albert asked, trying to ignore the dopey grin he got in response. Albert was only a little distressed that his barbs had already lost their point for this man after a few days of texting and one kiss. He was spared from dwelling on this too long by arriving at his bike. He moved around it and went to grab the helmet he had secured to the back for Harry, he lamented internally about covering up Harry’s fluffy mane, when he realized the man wasn’t with him anymore. Harry was standing a few feet away, where Albert had released his hand, and was surveying the bike like it was a wild animal.

Albert rested a hand on his hip, his eyebrows raised, “Everything okay, Harry?”

***

Harry had been on a bike before, it had just been… a while, and last time had been with Ed, his decidedly straight best friend. He had never been on a bike with a guy who he had a good deal of interest in, romantic and otherwise. The idea of flying down the streets with his arms wrapped tight around Albert was… heady.

“No, uh, everything is fine.” He caught the helmet that was thrown at him and took his time appreciating the sight of Albert straddling the motorcycle. Maybe this had been a horrible idea. Albert turned to him patting the back of the bike as he started it up. How could a man simply adjusting his balance on a bike be so damn sexy?

“Sheriff, I don’t bite and if you’re getting cold feet I can easily ride off without you.” There was hardly any real bite in it but Harry was tripping over his feet to get to the bike anyway. Anxiety thrumming through him, Harry threw a leg over the vibrating bike, seated himself as far from Albert as the bike would allow and rested his hands on his hips. He had barely been there for a second when Albert was knocking on the visor of his helmet. He flipped it up to see Albert looking at him in annoyance.

“Harry, I’m not going to suffer any of this ‘too manly and shy’ shit, hold onto me or get thrown off and if I do lose you I’m not going to stop.” And with that he was gunning the bike and Harry was pitched forward, wrapping around Albert tightly, his body thrumming with vibrations as they pulled onto the street.

***

Albert may have taken off a bit too fast on purpose. He may be taking turns extra sharp and waiting until the last second to break but Harry was pressed against him like they were magnets being drawn together. He could feel Harry’s hands clenching and unclenching against his stomach as they pulled into the parking lot of the little diner Albert had chosen for their date. He felt it would appeal to the small town yokle in Harry and he know from experience that the menu had plenty of veggie options.

Albert brought the bike to halt and killed the engine as he kicked out the kickstand, he made to slide off but was kept in place by the arms wrapped around his waist. He waited for a moment, expecting to be released, but Harry held tight still.

Albert tugged off his helmet and turned around, reaching to knock on the helmet lightly, eliciting a start from Harry. “You okay, sheriff?”

He watched as Harry grinned at him shyly and nodded, “My hair is going to look really bad I think.” He muttered, Albert felt his heart clench slightly and he resisted the urge to kiss him through his helmet.

“Does it ever look good?” He questioned, earning a gentle headbutt.

“Alright, alright.” Harry muttered, swinging his leg off and immediately grabbing onto the bike to steady himself.

Albert bit back a smirk and pulled off his helmet, dismounting gracefully so he could take Harry’s hand. “Had I known you were going to be falling all over yourself in my presence I might have suggested we have the date somewhere less public.” He watched Harry blush out of the corner of his eye as they approached the door, the officer’s steps still shaky. “Can I trust your flannel clad woodsman brain not to take over and drag me off to the bathroom to have your wicked way with me?”

Albert watched Harry’s throat work as he swallowed and cleared his throat. “I really can’t promise anything.” He said out of the corner of his mouth and Albert exercised herculean strength in not just shoving him back into the alley and having him right there.

“Well.” Albert said, opening the door for Harry and gesturing for him to walk in, “Let’s eat quick then.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry managed to get from the station to the restaurant without incident by exerting extreme willpower and visualizing the case he had worked a few years ago in which a man had been turned nearly inside out by a rather prolific serial killer. Albert’s driving hadn’t helped, but all that aside riding with Albert had been every kind of wonderful. He smiled widely as Albert waved him through the door and he looked around. If the person behind the counter had a few less piercings he could almost be back in his hometown. He beamed at Albert as the other man followed him in and his smile grew wider still as the younger man crossed his arms and leaned against him, waiting with an air of impatience for their seat.

It was only a minute or so before a woman walked up and greeted them with a large smile, 

“Right this way to your booth, gentlemen.” Albert followed after her without missing a beat, Harry hung back enough to have the opportunity to appreciate all sides of him before they sat down. Harry suspected that Albert realized he was being oogled and took extra time slipping off his riding jacket and smoothing down his lovely shirt before sitting down. Harry fervently wished he could be more subtle but being smashed that close to Albert’s back had him curious and he was only a little flushed from embarrassment when they sat down. Harry ordered sweet tea to drink and Albert ordered water after rolling his eyes at Harry.

“What’s so weird about sweet tea?” Harry asked, stretching out his leg to gently kick Albert under the table.

“Nothing aside from the fact I frequently forget I am dating a southern belle and I’m shocked every time you remind me.”

“Well,” Harry said in a lilting southern accent, pressing his hand against his cheek as he batted his eyes, “Ah, do believe this bein’ ah first proper courtin’ and all.”

Albert made as if to signal the waitress but was stopped by Harry giggling and reaching to tug his hand back down. “Really though.” Harry said, tipping his head to the side a bit and smiling at Albert with looked like he was working very hard to look annoyed. “This is our first date, isn’t this just now when you find out you are dating an antebellum lady?”

“Settle down, Scarlett O’Hara.” Albert reached for a menu, not letting go of Harry’s hand, and began flipping through. “I think our first date was me getting pepper sprayed against your riot shield.”

Harry snorted loudly and quickly hid himself behind his menu as Albert leveled him with a raised eyebrow and released his hand. “Are the dinner specials truly that amusing?”

“Sorry.” Harry managed, looking back up at him from behind the menu and moving his hand across, asking for it to be held again, “Pepper spraying someone doesn’t count as a date. Even if we did kiss afterward.” He smiled and leaned back a bit as the waitress set their drinks in front of them and asked if they were ready to order. Harry realized he had been so caught up in Albert he had forgotten to even look at his menu and quickly ducked his head, a burger was the first thing that jumped out at him and he ordered that with fries.

“A veggie burger and fries for me, thanks.” Albert said, tucking their menus behind the little table caddy and turning back to Harry whose hand still sat between them on the table. Albert looked down at it and pressed a finger to the centre of Harry’s palm, Harry grinned. “So, when did you decide you wanted to be a police officer?”

Harry started slightly, but this  _ was _ a first date after all, “Uh, probably high school? I always liked helping people and police work just seemed like, well, like it was helping people for a living.”

“In this climate?” Albert meant it as a tease but knew it didn’t really come off that way, Harry’s very serious frown said that he didn’t think it was much of a tease and that warranted a serious response. Albert used his free hand to prop up his chin as his other traced back and forth on Harry’s palm.

“There was a very nice officer who was around the school a lot while I was growing up. He played football, married his high school sweetheart, was about as stereotypical as you could get for a small town.” Harry peeked up and grinned as Albert rolled his eyes “Well, there was one not so stereotypical thing about him. His sweetheart was a guy.” Albert stopped almost mid eye roll and Harry’s grin widened. “They were just about as sweet as could be. His husband ran a flower shop in town and I worked there a few summers, and his husband would come in and see him when police work was slow.” Harry sighed and looked wistful for a moment, his mind back in Twin Peaks. “Things weren’t always okay, they had a lot of pushback from the town, didn’t like who they were, didn’t like that they were ‘allowed to practice sin’ and stuff like that.” He smiled, his focus on Albert again who looked a little melancholy himself. “Sheriff Pruitt never let any of that stop him, though, he loved his job and he loved the town and he kept working to better it and look after its people.” He shrugged and reached to run a hand through his hair. “Anyway, he left my senior year and I send him Christmas and birthday cards and he sends them to me too, he’s why I wanted to be a police officer.”

Albert opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by their food being set down. Albert jerked his hand away and Harry frowned at him a bit but pulled his own hand back. Harry, ever the gentleman, graciously thanked their waitress and she shooed him away with a grin. They both took a moment to silently enjoy their food, Harry was surprised by how good the burger was, the fries hardly needed ketchup but he made a puddle on his plate anyway, much to Albert’s silent annoyance.

“So, what about you?” Harry asked, “When did you decide you wanted to be a doctor?”

***

Albert frowned, his mouth still full of burger, he swallowed and took a sip of his water before answering.

“I don’t want to be a doctor, I want to be a forensics specialist, preferably with the FBI, the medical degree is more for me than for a job.”

Harry’s mouth was hanging open, his burger stopped in front of his mouth as he looked at Albert in shock. “You’re getting a medical degree... for fun?”

“Well it’s sensible with the career path I have in mind and it will be a good fall back if I am not able to achieve my goal, though I will achieve it, but I suppose if you want to assign a capitalistic sense to the fact that I am taking classes purely for the perusal of bettering myself and not with the intention of working exclusively in that field then, yes, I guess I am getting a medical degree for fun.”

Harry was redder than the unnecessary ketchup he had loaded up his plate with. Albert was actually a little used to that. He had been on a few dates with a few people who had had the same reaction that Harry was having now. This, however, was the fun part, was Harry going to snap off about Albert being better than him, or gush about how very smart he must be. Albert hated both responses, but one was preferable and it was rather what he expected from Harry so he waited.

“I figured there must be a good reason you look so very tired all the time.” Harry teased, Albert felt his brain stutter. Harry was reaching across the table and rubbing at the dark circles under his eyes and looking at him with unabashed affection. An insane part of Albert’s brain worried about the makeup Cooper had applied being smeared. “I mean I know you’re smart but double majors are hard from what I understand, you must be exhausted from so many classes, I’m amazed you even managed to make time for this date.” Then he paused and Albert looked at him with what he was sure was an obvious blush, “Sorry.” He went to pull his hand back but Albert snatched it and held it, squeezing it briefly before releasing it. ‘Your well being’ was not an option, it was never even something Albert himself had considered, sure he knew he was burning the candle at both ends but so was Coop and Denise and Diane and Jeffries. He didn’t feel like he was special just because he was doing it twice. Harry was looking at him now, like he wanted to just feed him and get him home. Albert’s heart was melting in spite of itself.

He cleared his throat and leveled Harry with a set of raised eyebrows and a sarcastic grin, “Can I assume you are going to attempt to take on the role of my doting mother and do your best to get me in bed at a reasonable hour with my three square meals?”

Harry shrugged and smiled, reaching across the table and successfully taking his hand, “I’m not sure about the mother part but I can been an extremely paternal boyfriend if you are interested in letting me tuck you in at night.”

“So long as I’m not calling you ‘daddy’.”

“You don’t think I’m daddy material?”

“Did you need your check?”

Harry jumped so hard at the sudden arrival of the waitress that he ended up with sweet tea all down his front. “Shit” He mumbled, the waitress frantically apologizing as she went to get some napkins and Albert tried to look sympathetic instead of amused. “You can laugh, I feel like it’s punishment for calling myself a daddy, anyway.” Albert let out a bark of laughter and Harry lightly pushed at his head on his way back to the bathroom to take off his shirt. 


	4. Chapter 4

Once in the bathroom Harry splashed water on his chest to get some of the stickiness off his chest and out of his chest hair, rubbed over his shirt with a damp paper towel and started up the hand dryer in the hopes that it would at least get it to the point where he wouldn’t get Albert wet on the ride back. He took a large breath and let it out in a sigh before stepping back out where Albert was already waiting for him. Harry didn’t really remember when it started happening but it seemed that his heart did a little double step whenever he saw Albert and seeing him moodily looking at his phone, leaning against the booth in his riding jacket with a helmet tucked under his arm, well.

Albert looked up a little blankly when Harry cleared his throat and Harry could feel his grin get goofier. “Ready?” He asked, offering his hand.

Albert rolled his eyes and accepted the hand, letting out a little noise of annoyance when Harry tugged him close and they walked out together. It was nearly dark when they exited the diner and Harry let out a quiet ‘brr’ and tugged his jacket a bit tighter around himself. Albert looked at him with what was probably supposed to be annoyance but looked rather fond even in the low lighting.

“Can I hold you extra tight to keep warm?” Harry asked as they made their way toward the bike and he hung back to watch Albert straddle it.

“Jesus, Harry,” He looked over his shoulder as he balanced the bike, “If that wasn’t ‘extra tight’ I don’t even want to  _ know _ what ‘extra tight’ is.”

Harry laughed and hopped on, he figured his legs were going to be wobbly again but thankfully 

they were headed to his house this time so if he needed to fall over he could do it in the privacy of his own yard. He swallowed hard as he threw a leg over the bike and settled against Albert, wrapping tight around him and thinking firmly of organs splattered all over the sidewalk as they took off.

The ride passed without any other incident than Harry’s thighs aching horribly and when they pulled up in front of the little house he was renting he immediately tumbled into the grass, groaning pitifully.

“Truman!” Albert hissed as he jumped off after him. “People could see you.”

“Don’t care” Harry said as he removed the helmet and closed his eyes, “Legs hurt.” He felt a shadow pass over the street light and cracked open an eye to see a very disapproving Albert looking down at him.

“Harry, I can’t kiss you very well if you’re rolling around in the dirt.” He said.

Harry grinned and patted the ground next to him, he was rewarded with a foot pressed lightly against his forehead.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Harry laughed, shoving the foot off and throwing Albert off balance enough that he had to pinwheel his arms to keep from falling over. “Okay, compromise.” He sat up and reached for Albert. The younger continued to look at him and Harry looked back, it didn’t take long for Albert to sigh and move to crouch next to Harry, muttering about wrinkling his shirt as he did. Harry held out a hand to him and the look on Albert’s face said that he knew he was going to regret taking it even before he did. Harry was quick and gentle though and with a dopey smile managed to tug an only slightly disgruntled Albert into his lap. The two of the were laying in the grass kissing before Albert knew what to do with himself and Harry was holding his hips like he was worried they would break.

“I protest this.” Albert mumbled weakly against Harry’s lips, his hands in his hair, comfortably lying against his slightly trembling thigh.

“Good, I’ll get to meet you all over again.” Harry moved to kiss his neck, lightly squeezing his hip.

“God you’re a fucking sap.” Albert complained, moving to sit back, he ought to be embarrassed about sitting on a man’s hips hips in such a public setting, but it was dark, and Harry was rapidly becoming someone who could break his rules. 

Harry smiled up at him beatifically and Albert pushed him back over into the grass to give him a good long kiss before standing up and brushing his shirt down. “Would you like to lay there or should I help you up?”

Harry held out his hands and Albert rolled his eyes as he took them and helped tug him to his feet, Harry nearly losing his balance on his still sore legs and falling into his chest.

“Harry, really, this is ridiculous.” He muttered, holding the man up and looking at him.

Harry smiled at him, cupping his cheek and looking into his eyes, Albert felt he owed Coop something big to thank him for the dazed look Harry was giving him as he gazed into his eyes.

“Can’t help how you make me weak at the knees, darlin’.” 

Albert strongly considered letting him fall back on his ass.

“And with that I need to leave you to whatever your evening plans consist of.” He said, making  to step back from him.

Harry held on stealing another kiss but let go quickly, “I would like to talk you into staying but something tells me you have more important things you need to be doing.”

“Believe me when I say nothing would please me more than doing you tonight.”

Harry snickered and Albert rolled his eyes good naturedly, reaching to play with his hair again.

“But yes, I do have a chapter to annotate and a paper to finish editing and a practice quiz to take and flashcards to go over.” He watched the color drain out of his face and kissed him to silence the apology he was sure was coming. “I wouldn’t have gone out with you if I didn’t want to, sheriff.” He said, tugging at his hair gently and finally taking a step back. “Now get in your house before I accidentally kiss you again.”

Harry grinned and walked backward to the porch, unlocking his door and nearly tripping as he walked in backward. Albert hoped he managed to catch him rolling his eyes before he shut the porch light off. 


End file.
